


99 Words

by JessJesstheBest



Series: Jessie's Klainemas Miracle (or Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2016) [18]
Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8900566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessJesstheBest/pseuds/JessJesstheBest
Summary: My brother challenged me to do an "Actual Drabble" so 100 words. I beat him and did it in 99.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Klaine Advent](http://klaineadvent.tumblr.com): Day 18 - Rain

Blaine stood in the doorway in nothing but an old t-shirt and basketball shorts.

Kurt took one look at him and said, “Why.” 

It was not a question.

Blaine just smiled. “When’s the last time you enjoyed the rain?”

“Just now, curled up on this couch,  _ not _ outside. You saw.”

Blaine rolled his eyes, his smile not fading. “Come out and dance with me.”

Kurt sighed. “Blaine...”

“Come on, we can do  _ Singin in the Rain. _ ”

Kurt grunted, shoving the blankets off him and standing up. Blaine beamed.

“You know Gene Kelly almost died filming that number.”

Blaine laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable version](http://saywhatjessie.tumblr.com/post/154656597685/99-words)


End file.
